everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazamazing/Characters
Royals * Ana Mallard: daughter of the Ugly Duckling from The Ugly Duckling �� * Chantilly Felidae: daughter of the Cat from The Cat and Venus �� * Cynthia Swann: daughter of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake ��''' * Czarina Diliman: daughter of the '''King of Darkness from The Kingdom of the Sun �� * Katya Yaga: successor of Baba Yaga from Realms of Copper, Silver and Gold ��''' * Lance du Lac: son of 'Sir Lancelot '''from ''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court '''�� * Lyallie Badwolf: daughter of the Wolf from The Three Little Pigs and The Boy Who Cried Wolf �� * Mixwell Muffin: son of the Muffin Man from The Muffin Man �� * Nicole Knightley: daughter of Sir Kay from Arthurian Legends ♞ * Pirouette Paper: successor of the Paper Ballerina from The Steadfast Tin Soldier �� * Princesca Tudor: daughter of Prince Edward from The Prince and the Pauper �� * Revolutionary Charming: daughter of King Charming from any story in need of a damsel �� * Rising Charming: daughter of King Charming from any story in need of a damsel �� * Signe de Winter: daughter of Lord de Winter from The Three Musketeers ⚜''' * Tressley Strandafors: successor of the '''Prince from Rapunzel ✂ * Tricksie Weaving: daughter of the Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes ��''' Rebels * Aime E. Cupid: successor of '''Love from Reason Held Captive �� * Argyle Thread: son of the Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes �� * Aria Quickstep: daughter of the First Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses �� * C. Sammy Greed: son of Kasim from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves �� * Cowoline Moore: daughter of the Cow from Hey Diddle Diddle �� * Lori Lehmann: daughter of Lorelei from German folklore �� * Maureen Merlin: daughter of Merlin from Arthurian Legends ✨ * Nerie Nevermer: daughter of a Mermaid from Peter and Wendy �� * Renegade Charming: successor of the Fitcher's Bird from The Fitcher's Bird �� * Revolt Charming: successor of Sir Miles Hendon from The Prince and the Pauper ⚔''' * Rogue Charming: son of '''King Charming from any story in need of a prince ⚓ * Shellsea Mermaid: daughter of the Oldest Sister from The Little Mermaid �� * Simian Kingwings: son of the King of Winger Monkeys from The Wizard of Oz �� Roybels * A.G. Cupid: successor of Aime E. Cupid (second generation) �� * Apollo Logica: successor of Reason from Reason Held Captive �� * Audaline Syne: successor of the Ghost of Christmas Past from A Christmas Carol �� * Marie-Terese "Marites" Eiderdown: daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea �� * Mozzarella Van Bommel: successor of Klaas Van Bommel from The Boy Who Wanted More Cheese �� * Murchenne "Murch" Hare: daughter of the Hare from The Tortoise and the Hare �� * Vivienne du Vallon: daughter of Porthos from The Three Musketeers ��''' Neutrals * Amphora Rhyton: successor of the '''Old Woman from The Old Woman and the Wine-Jar ��''' * Cardyn D'Amond III: successor of a '''Diamond Card from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ♦''' * Edelle Winter: daughter of the '''Snow Queen from The Snow Queen of the Edelweiss ❄''' * F.E. Cupid: daughter of '''Aime E. Cupid (second generation) �� * Lumine Cyan: successor of the Witch from The Blue Light �� * Nasmira Dandekar: successor of Nikiya from La Bayadère �� * Radical Charming: son of King Charming from any story in need of a prince �� * Sandra de Martin: daughter of Alisande from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court �� * Willabella van Haunt: daughter of a Willis from Giselle ⛓Category:Subpages